


Spiked Punch

by viciouswishes



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca spiked the eggnog at the holiday party, and Ray drank a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts).



"Ray, I must insist that you let me drive. You are clearly intoxicated," Fraser said and took the GTO's keys, tossing his new sword into the backseat. He instructed Diefenbaker to join them despite the wolf wanting to hang out with his doggie girlfriend.

"Whatever, Fraser." Ray leaned back against the passenger's seat and didn't say anything despite Fraser driving two-miles-an-hour and in front of what looked like a funeral procession. "Frannie didn't look so bad as Mrs. Santa."

Fraser grunted and made a left. "You did seem more affectionate toward her after she emptied her flask into the eggnog. However, only Constable Turnbull was dressed in a Santa outfit this year."

"Yeah." Ray must've been really drunk if he was giving Francesca compliments or Turnbull-as-Francesca or whoever was giving him a headache. He needed to focus. Focus on something else, maybe on Fraser's face and how quickly those cuts and bruises were or weren't healing and how Ray only played search and rescue after those thugs kicked Fraser around. Ray decided to watch traffic as the funeral procession was less depressing than his thoughts.

Finally, they made it back to Ray's apartment and Fraser helped him upstairs. Ray crashed on the couch and watched as Diefenbaker poked his nose into an empty donut container. "Fraser," Ray said and turned his head toward the kitchen, "what are you doing?"

"Due to the amount of alcohol that you have consumed, it is likely that you will wake up with a hangover, Ray." Fraser stood at the sink and filled a glass with water. "I am simply trying to prevent that."

"Oh." Ray settled back down and turned on the TV. Diefenbaker barked as he passed figure skating. "Unlikely." The wolf needed to convince Fraser to get cable; Ray was not going to be his free ride.

Fraser sat down next to him. "You really should reconsider, Ray. Elvis Stojko is one of the premiere Canadian male figure skaters. Some might argue that he's one of Canada's national athletic treasures. Why at the 1991 World's in Munich, Germany, he performed a quadruple jump toe loop in combination-"

Diefenbaker whined and seemingly shook his head.

"Diefenbaker prefers Kurt Browning." Fraser forced the water glass under Ray's nose. "Drink this."

Ray downed the water so Fraser wouldn't say anything, but Fraser always said something.

"My grandmother believed that eating a ripe avocado would cure a hangover." Fraser had somehow managed to use the remote and change the channel back to the figure skating. Or maybe Ray had and didn't realize it. "While Mac Longknife thought that a concoction of ketchup mixed with Tabasco, egg yolk, olive-"

Ray groaned. "I'm not even un-drunk, Fraser." But he thought that he was starting to get a headache. He pulled out the water bottle filled with the rum eggnog he'd stolen from the party. "A real cure." Ray took a long drink and then drank some more.

"Actually, Ray, you are correct. The ethanol in alcohol blocks the breakdown of methanol to formaldehyde and formic acid. However, your cure puts an additional strain on both your liver and stomach."

Diefenbaker yipped as Elvis Stojko jumped in the air and spun around, a lot. Ray needed more eggnog.

Fraser started to laugh.

"What?" Ray glared at Fraser. "Stop laughing."

"You-" Fraser bit his lips together and got his outburst under control. Ray had to admit; it was nice to see Fraser loosen up. "I'm sorry, Ray, but you... You seemed to have an eggnog mustache."

Ray could've been wrong or he could've been really drunk, but Fraser was looking at him like he was going to kiss him. And Ray didn't think that was so bad. "Want to do something about that?"

Fraser reached out like he was going to grab a napkin and Ray was going to have to punch him, but instead Ray felt the pressure of Fraser's lips against his, of Fraser's tongue licking the remnants of the eggnog. Ray would have to remember to thank Francesca on Monday morning.


End file.
